zapp's quest to get leela
by darkboy18
Summary: one of many stories Zapp tries to get Leela and does but not without pain in the process 3 of 3 done finished
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everybody how's it going?

All of you are in for a special treat.

I've decided to do a Futurama story.

But this will be my only one.

Mature content in this story.

YOU HAVE BE WARNED.

So I hope you enjoy.

Futurama is owned by FOX and not me.

 **Timeline: Leela in Zapp's bedroom S1 e4.**

After Leela rejected Zapp's advances told him that she would sleep in the cell with her crew than one night with the Zapper, he broke down in tears and Leela feeling sorry for him decided to spend the evening with him, she took the champagne bottle and drink some of it and told Zapp to get on the bed.

Leela then took off all of her clothes and walked over to Zapp who was memorize by her body and she grabbed his cock and guide it to her womanhood and let it go in her, she felt it going her until it reach her spot and then started to move.

Zapp then hold Leela by grabbing her ass and hold her as they have sex, he was secretly grinning that he has gotten laid with a hot alien babe and was enjoying it.

After a little while passed they changed positions, Zapp undid the knot on his robe and tossed it aside and got on his back.

Soon Leela was on top and the fun started again, they're moving and shaking the bed and moaning as well it annoyed Kif who was trying to sleep so he took some sleep pills and he was knocked out.

The lovers were going at it for a while and then Zapp slowed down a bit for Leela to reach her 2nd orgasm and they changed places again, this time Zapp was on top of Leela and they began again.

Zapp is enjoying having sex with Leela and went lower until he was completely on top of her and his big belly was on hers moving back and forth with each thrust.

Leela was glad that she's having sex but she knows that she's regret soon after.

After 4 hrs of sex they were reaching their limit.

"Oh god Leela, I'm going to cum." Said Zapp.

"Then do it outside." Said Leela.

"It's too late, here it comes." Said Zapp.

Leela was telling Zapp to pull out, but he was going too fast and then they came.

Zapp released a hot one inside Leela and stayed in her for another 10mins and then pulled out and rolled over and went to sleep.

Leela was tired as well and let herself go to the dreams as she finally slept with another captain.

 **Meanwhile in the cell…**

"Want to try escaping again?" asked Fry.

"Nah, I'm comfy." Said Bender.

The two was enjoying their make-shift sauna after Bender bend the steam pipe cover to make their escape.

"Geez Leela has been gone for a long time, I hope she's making progress with Zapp." Said Fry to himself.

 **AN: (oh she did Fry, she did made progress.)**

Leela woke up and saw that was naked and saw Zapp was naked and he was grinning in his sleep and she the natural thing to this type of situation she screamed.

After Leela and her crew escape from VERGON 6, they returned to Earth, For Zapp, he and his men failed to uphold his law, but at least he slept with a hot alien babe.

Meanwhile…

Leela slept with Fry on a dare from Bender and enjoyed it better then when she slept with Zapp, but she knows that Zapp will bug her again and do her best to resist his moves.

So if Zapp comes over again she'll be ready.

The end (for now)

Well here's one of my futurama chs.

So there will be 3 more of this so, it'll be a while.

So r and r no flames.

Later

This darkboy18 logging out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

Here's ch 2 of zapp after leela

This one will be a dream ch

Also I don't own futurama

Enjoy.

Chapter 2 zapp'ed in the temple

Zapp was single handily fighting against some stone guards on templos 5 an ancient temple planet where Leela was captured and was branded as a tribute for their god, he fought through the traps, and defeated the guards to make it to the main room where Leela was, and there he fought against the leader and defeated him with a blaster and blade in the face and gut.

After that he freed Leela who was in a Leia slave getup and she was grateful for the rescue and the two decided to make love in one of the temple's quarters that Zapp found and went in.

The two ditched their clothes and got in bed and started to ravish each other good.

Zapp was on top of Leela and his cock was in her as moved back and forth while the bed shook.

"Oh god Zapp you're amazing." Said Leela.

"Nothing to it lover." Zapp grunted.

The two continued and continued until they came, they went another round but Leela got on all 4's and Zapp rammed her from behind and continued until they came again and this time they're drained for good.

"That was good lover." Said Zapp.

"It sure was Zapp, I only wish it can last forever." Said Leela.

The two were about to kiss when Leela started to make "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." Noises.

"AH!" said Zapp as he woke up from his sexy dream.

"Um sir we're under attack." Said Kif.

"Damn it all, fine I'll be up." said Zapp with annoyance.

"This will be a long day." Said Zapp as he got his suit on and head for the bridge.

Well that ends ch 2 and I did said it's a dream chapter.

Only 2 more to go and this will be done.

Sorry for it to be short it's something that came to mind.

So I hope u take care

Remember r and r no flames

So later

This is darkboy18 logging out


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there here's #3 and part 1 of the final of my futurama story.

LEMON WARNING! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Futurama is owned by fox.

Enjoy

Chapter 3 Leela in mars Vegas red part 1

It was a quiet weekend at planet express and no deliveries were made, everyone was enjoying their time off, Zoidberg was scuttling around his office, Hermes was doing filing, Amy was talking with Kif, Farnsworth was tinkering in the lab and Fry and Bender were watching tv on the couch and drinking beer.

Leela went to get the mail and saw one of them was for Amy, she went to Amy and hand her the letter and it was from Amy's parents saying that Amy and her friends are invited to Mars Vegas for a week of relaxing.

Amy and Leela got everyone and their stuff packed and got in the ship and headed for Mars.

After they arrived at the hotel, they got their keys to their rooms after unloading their stuff they head for the casino.

The guys went to the tables and bars to go nuts and the girls were walking around and found a bar to drink and kick back.

Amy was telling Leela that things between her and Kif were going smooth and couldn't be happier and they do have bumps on the road sometime.

Leela who is happy for Amy was feeling bored, her on-off again relationship with Fry was on hiatus and wanted to do more things for herself before she decided to be with him, but her train of thought was halted when someone handed her a note.

It said " **hey there fellow captain, if you're not busy come to my place for a drink and a movie in the red light district at 8:30 if you want, the directions are in this chip attached to this note I hope you can make it."**

Leela was intrigued but it didn't say who it was but she does want to have fun so she decided to meet this person tonight.

Leela arrived at the address a few hours later after telling everyone she was going on a night on the town.

She went knocked on the door and heard someone "come in" and she went inside and closed it behind her.

There in front of her was the last person she wanted to see Zapp.

"Hello Leela." He said with a smirk.

"Oh brother." Said Leela.

To be continued

Well here's part 1 I didn't want to split it in 2 but I do have other stories to do

But I'll get part 2 up

So r and r no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here's part 2 of my Futurama story.

I hope you enjoy.

Futurama is owned by FOX.

Leela was annoyed that Zapp was the one that send her the letter and she came to his place, but she did came all the way here and she did tell her friends that'll she back in the morning, she sighed and decided to suck it up and joined him for the evening.

Soon the two sat down and watch some movies, have dinner and some snacks and talk about what's going on in their lives.

A few hours went by and Zapp and Leela were chuckling about their crewmates and the antics they went through, they had a good laugh and now it was near 1:30am and Leela is going to bed, but not before Zapp offered her a drink and she said "alright" and he went to the rack to get some and glasses. As he does that Zapp went to get a special drink called nebula Spanish fly a drink so potent that anyone drinks will become under a spell of lust of the first person they see and the memories of the night will be erased by morning once the sun is up. He pour the drink in one glass and pour another one in the other and went to the bedroom with both in his hands.

He got in the bedroom and handed Leela the love drink and both drink their wines and Zapp went to wash them in the sink, when he came back he heard Leela saying "Oh Zapp." He came back and saw that Leela was naked on the bed and calling for him, smirking that his plan worked, Zapp ditched his clothes and joined Leela in the bed for fun.

They started making out crazy and letting out grunts and moans, next Leela was sucking on his gizmo and Zapp was eating Leela's womanhood out they kept doing that for 30 minutes until they went for the main event, Zapp got on top and insert his rod in Leela and started pounding her.

The bed shake and shook as Zapp thrusted in and out of Leela who was moaning like crazy.

"Oh god Zapp keep stirring me up!" said Leela.

"Ugh! Yeah this feels good!" said Zapp.

The two kept making love like rabbits in heat, after a while Leela got on top and rode Zapp like a horse, then they did it sideways and finally with Zapp standing and holding and pounding Leela until they came.

Both collapsed on the bed catching their breaths, Zapp went to the bathroom to relieve himself, after he came back out he saw Leela was asleep and he was still hard so he went 2 more rounds doing her missionary and then fire his last shot in her for a while and he went to sleep as well.

Morning came both of them woke up and had breakfast and said goodbye for now, but not before Leela punched him the gut for kicks.

 **3 months later…**

Leela was feeling sick for the last few weeks, she had been hurling in the bathroom, had strange eating habits and even ate Bender's food (don't ask) and had mood swings that cause to be rough with Fry and the others.

After checking with Zoidberg she found out she was knocked up, she asked "How?" Zoidberg asked her "who did she slept with last on their vacation?" Leela thought of Zapp and fuzzily remember them having sex and was shock that she was carrying his kid.

Enraged she got on the ship and went after him to kick his ass.

Zapp was piloting a smaller version of the NIMBUS when he saw on the screen was the Planet Express ship and hears Leela saying she was going to give him hell like no other and also forces him to care for their child.

Bug-eyed, Zapp speed away from Leela, but she was on his tail chasing him across the galaxy.

After she catch up with him, Leela made Zapp agreed to raise their kid and if he tries to ditch his duties, Leela will crush his "man-treasure" which made Zapp scared like a baby.

 **As for Fry well…**

 **Fry: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The end

Well here's the ending

I was going to make 4 stories but it was eating up my time so I decided do a 2part.

Also this will be the only time I do Futurama stories with Zapp

And also I'll be doing 4 new stories 4 new chapters after that I'm on break for 2 weeks to recharge.

So r and r no harsh flames.

So until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


End file.
